When the Day Met the Night --HunterClaringtonOC--
by pansyandy
Summary: This is a classically clichéd story of a boy and a girl. Childhood best friends in love with each other; too scared to confess and never available at the same time. They grow up and evolve together, navigating life with one another. Day and Night. Moon and Sun. [COMPLETE]


So I'm not entirely sure _How_ this happened or even _why..._ because I'm not a huge fan of Glee anymore.  
I think it might be that I need sleep.

But- I got this in my head and I couldn't go to sleep until I was finished with it.

PLEASE READ:

\- This is kinda AU. Therefore the plot from the TV show does not entirely happen.

\- The McKinley people don't really matter since this is mostly about Hunter Clarington to being with.

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- There is a brief mention of attempted suicide that could possibly trigger someone. Please be careful.

\- I do not own Glee, or any lyrics of the song by Panic! At the Disco- only my OC characters and my plot.

* * *

 **When the Day Met the Night [One Shot]**

 **Hunter ClaringtonOC**

.

.

.

This is a classically cliched story of a boy and a girl.  
Childhood best friends in love with each other.  
Too scared to confess and never available at the same time.  
Until it finally happens.

 **X**

They met when they were children, her family had just moved into the neighborhood and the next door neighbors introduced themselves soon after. The young boy was ushered to the backyard where a young girl sat playing 'tea party.' He grumbled but sat down frowning at the stuffed animals on the other chairs.

"Hi. My name is Luna," the girl said eyeing him with a frown.

He looked at her and stared back at his parents pleadingly, scowling when he saw the adults talking away. "Hunter," he muttered crossing his arms.

Tilting her head to the side she nodded politely while holding up the porcelain pot, "Tea?"

"Ew no," he exclaimed scrunching his face in disgust.

"Cookies? They're double chocolate chip," she told him holding up a serving plate.

He groaned while staring at the cookies and nodded.

A plate full of cookies (and some tea) later they were running around the backyard laughing while flinging mud at each other.

It was the beginning of a great friendship.

 **X**

When the middle school years started he was sent to male private school and she was at a co-ed private school. Nevertheless they promised to speak every other night and meet for the school breaks. Either way the next three years apart would challenge them.

Hunter Clarington, was like the sun. He drew in people no matter where he went. His charisma allowed him to adapt and stand out. Despite being away, he quickly made friends and accepted the change with open arms, slowly pulling away.

It seemed to hit her the hardest.

Luna Pearson, was like the moon. She stood distant and cool from her peers, her walls erected high keeping herself guarded. All alone and socially awkward she slowly withered away at the co-ed private school. She struggled to make genuine friends and instead was bullied. Without her parents around, her best friend drifting away and all the "accidental" pushes she was drowning.

It was during the winter break where she was once again all alone, her parents were gallivanting through Europe. Her best friend would not answer her calls. She had enough.

After two and a half years of dealing with it all- trying to remain strong, she sat slumped against the wall in her bathroom tears running down her cheeks an opened bottle of tequila and a half empty bottle of painkillers at her side. She could only fake it for so long.

He had come to check in on her upon his parents' request that no one should spend Christmas alone. Rolling his eyes he drove over grumbling when no one answered the door and having to let himself in using his own key.

The lights were all off except on the second floor, which glowed dimly.

Confused he called her name climbing the stairs but receiving no answer. He walked into her bedroom cautiously taking in the darkened room and the dim light shining from the restroom. Walking in his eyes widened and panic set in as he found her slumped over and eyes closed. The pill bottle and liquor lay next to her as a reminder.

"Luna…" he whispered voice shaking as he cradled her unconscious form in his arms.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to step away from her and let us help her," the EMT told him breaking through the white noise in his mind.

Nodding automatically he carefully moved into the corner watching blankly as they carried her out.

The flashing lights of the ambulance haunted him as he drove to the hospital.

It was a slap in the face to realize that he had let their friendship become so neglected- that it had taken _this_ to open his eyes to his mistakes. So he sat in the sterile waiting room with silent tears and vacant eyes hoping it all worked out.

When the truth came out about everything her parents were horrified. With promises to change and help her, she was withdrawn from the school. She finished the rest of middle school at home and he returned to his school promising that they would rebuild their friendship.

Months later her parents sold their house and moved to Westerville, Ohio where she was enrolled at Crawford Country Day School for girls. He was consequently enrolled as the United States Air Force Academy. They both agreed the separation would not happen again.

 **X**

At the start of the high school years, things fell back into how their friendship use to be. They called and texted every day, visited each other when time allowed.

On top of that it seemed that transferring to Crawford really helped Luna break out of her shell. She had friends, extracurricular clubs (in the form of capoeira and Glee club), and studies were good.

It was not until sophomore year of high school that their dynamics starting changing again, he was on his second girlfriend and she was in love with her best friend.

 _He walked out into the backyard and grinned when he saw her at the white wicker table a tea set spread out and waiting._

" _You're late," she scolded glancing at him smiling._

" _Sorry. Angie wouldn't hang up the phone though," he said as he sat down and picked up the delicate cup with steaming tea._

 _She frowned, "Angie?"_

" _My girlfriend. We met about two months ago," he told her while grabbing some cookies from the plate never noticing her sad eyes._

 _She gripped her tea cup tightly and nodded while forcing herself to smile. "Are you guys coming over for Christmas then?" she asked politely._

 _He looked at her eyes narrowed briefly noting the change, "Yeah. My parents are looking forward to seeing your parents again. It's been a while."_

 _Humming softly she poured more tea ignoring the biting winter cold of the evening creeping in._

She was pulling away and he was grasping at straws confused.

To the family it seemed like everything was that same and yeah he could see why. They still talked and spent holidays together but he saw. He could see her retreating at times, slowly telling him parts and not the whole thing. It was frustrating but he fought. He could not risk _them_ , he could not risk _her_ falling apart and leaving him.

The summer before senior year he transferred to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. It was a relief to be away from the academy but mostly he was looking forward to seeing her on a daily basis. Moving to Ohio was the best thing to happen to him if only because he finally realized he was in love with his best friend.

 _Walking into her house he was excited to tell her the news of his transfer to Dalton Academy. Most of all he was looking forward to hopefully confessing that he wanted them to be more that best friends._

 _Countless hours of pacing and worrying melted into rage at the sight of her on the couch with a guy's arm around her shoulders. They laughed at the movie on the screen. Fists clenched tight he glared at the back of the guy's head mentally willing it to explode._

 _The minute she turned around he forced a smile, "Hey Luna."_

" _Hunter you're here early!" she exclaimed running over to give him a hug and he smiled smugly as the guy glared at him._

" _I thought I would surprise you since I am officially transferring to Dalton Academy. I start in the fall," he told her smiling softly._

 _Her eyes widened and she hugged him tightly grinning._

 _When the guy cleared his throat she sprang away and walked over, "Hunter I'd like you to meet Allen my boyfriend. Allen this is Hunter my best friend."_

 _She beamed and they shook hands while silently declaring the other dead._

She had a boyfriend.

Too late.

 **X**

As senior year began their bond was strong if not a bit awkward; love and jealousy tends to do that though. Nonetheless with both of them within proximity to the other, it was easier for them to interact.

With both them being in leaderships positions of their respective schools Glee club, they often rivaled each other at competitions. It was a rivalry that was intense to begin with but grew quite fearsome as the two battled it out always driving to one up the other.

It also introduced a new friend by the name of Sebastian Smythe and a furry car named Mr. Puss.

 _She was in the middle of whining about her History teacher to Hunter when a guy dressed in a similar Dalton blazer crooned, "And who is this lovely beauty?"_

 _Hunter narrowed his eyes and she smiled while feeling herself flush._

" _Go away Smythe," he growled scowling at the pink on her cheeks._

" _How rude of you Clarington," he mocked turning to her, "Sebastian Smythe at your service gorgeous."_

 _At Hunters glare she laughed, "Luna Pearson."_

" _Aren't you on of the leads for Crawford's glee club?" he asked grinning._

 _At her nod he faced Hunter teasing, "Fraternizing with the enemy oh fearless captain? For shame…"_

" _Seriously go away Smythe."_

" _Nope. I don't think I will," he said smirking._

 _She stared on amused as they dissolved into childish squabbles for the next 15 minutes._

Halfway through the year things started to change once again.

This time however it Hunter that was pulling away. The calls and the texts came less often, the visits were always rather short and edgy.

 **X**

Luna leaned against the bookcase staring out the window. Around her some of her fellow glee club members wandered around as their other co-captain Amanda lounged in an over-sized chair smirking and waiting.

She fingered the simple ring adorning her finger nervously glancing at the closed double doors of Dalton Warbler's choir room. As soon as she had heard the news from a fellow classmate she had decided to come but others found out and Amanda jumped at the chance to pour salt in the wounds.

The door swung open and a swarm of boys piled into the room only to fall silent at the sight of the girls.

From the back of the group one snapped, "What are you guys doing? Keep moving." When no one did he pushed his way to the front only to stop and curse. His eyes darted quickly to the fidgeting girl by the window before settling on the one on the chair.

Smirking Amanda stood up, "Well, well oh, how the mighty have fallen Mr. Clarington."

Hunter glared at the girl, "What are you doing here Amanda?"

"Can't I visit my fellow competition? Oh wait… that doesn't apply to you all anymore," she mocked. "I only came to offer my most sincere condolences for your tragic disqualification."

Some of the boys slumped and she continued ignoring the disapproving looks the other girls were shooting her, "You can take comfort in knowing that our choir group made it to the finals."

"I suggest you leave before we call security," Sebastian told her glaring.

She smirked and flounced out of the room. The other girls grimaced apologizing on her behalf before following suit. Luna looked him over before brushing past.

He huffed and threw himself on his chair ignoring the chatter, even as Sebastian joined him scowling, "Amanda is bitch."

"So what did our dear moon want?" Sebastian asked giving his friend a knowing grin.

Hunter glared weakly but read the folded note, "She wants me to meet her in my room."

Snickering he shrugged, "Well you're screwed man."

He said nothing as he stood and headed to his room dreading the talk that was about to happen. Slipping inside he noticed her sitting on the bed nervously fiddling with the ring he gave her for her birthday.

"How long have you been doing that?" she asked quietly.

Eyes drifting shut he replied, "A couple of months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why."

"I figured after the last incident we would be honest with each other," she murmured softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped pacing the room.

Eyes narrowed she shot back, "I didn't want to talk about it either and look how well that turned out."

"I'm not you. I'm not about to off myself," he sneered.

"You ass! Don't try and make this about me. What were you thinking when you decided to use steroids? It's dangerous Hunter!"

"I'm fine!"

"Only because you got caught! What if you hadn't and something happened later on?"

"It didn't."

"It could have and it wasn't just you but all those guys too!"

"I get it. I was wrong now fuck off."

"Damn it Hunter! I care about you. I've been so worried. You've been pushing me away for a while now…"

"Get out."

"Hunter!"

"Get out!" he yelled throwing the desk lamp at the wall making it crash not that far away from her.

There a moment of silence where they stare at each other.

She stifles her sobs before leaving the room quietly.

He falls to the grounds head tilted back against the bed, "Fuck."

She runs down the halls towards the exit ignoring the concerned Sebastian choosing to focus on safely arriving to her dorm instead.

 **X**

A week later she wakes up to a text message from him saying, "Sorry."

She deletes it and goes back to sleep.

Three days later he catches up to her as she is leaving the coffee shop, "I'm sorry. I was completely out of line. I'm so sorry. Forgive me?"

She gets in her car and drives away.

When the weekend comes she is woken up by the familiar knocks at her door. She leans against it even as he speaks, "Luna? I know you're there. I'm sorry. Please? I'm so sorry. Please don't shut me out, I'm begging you. I don't think I can handle that."

They don't speak for the rest of the year. Final exams come and go, futures are decided, and the school year ends with the senior graduation.

 **X**

Two weeks into summer he walks into the garden- the flowers are surprisingly in full bloom, there's a fountain to the side, birds are chirping and there is a lone butterfly. The cobbled path leads to a familiar white wicker table, adorned with pale green cloth and a shining white porcelain tea set.

He stands there and memorizes her. She sits on a chair wearing a silver colored dress, pearls on her neck, and a gleaming ring on her finger. She glows.

As he walks over she says nothing choosing instead to observe. He no longer looks stressed out or tightly wound like weeks ago. He seems freed and the navy blue suit with the crisp white shirt makes his shine.

Wordlessly she pours them tea and offers the cookies.

They sit there in silence eyes open to one another.

He takes her hand smiling softly, "Would it be all right, if we just sat and talked for a little while? If in exchange for your time… I give you this smile?"

Laughing lightly she nods, "That's okay as long as you can make a promise, not to break my little heart or leave me all alone in the summer."

"Just summer?" he asked amused. "If you would have me- I would never leave you again…"

 **X**

" **When The Day Met The Night" – Panic! At the Disco**

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"

So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."

Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

* * *

 **Review**

 **and**

 **Favorite**

* * *

I still don't know where this came from...


End file.
